Thunderbirds 02X07 Peril At The Pole
by homel001
Summary: Continuing the short second series, An environmental station at The North Pole is in danger with a Heli-Jet crew in danger and a nuclear Generator on the verge of collapsing. It's time for International Rescue
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderbirds **

**SE2 x EP 7**

"**Peril At The Pole"**

**By Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: I had always thought that the second series of Thunderbirds should have continued than just six episodes so I've decided to add to it. The show was created by the legendary Gerry Anderson. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter One**

Deep within the frozen continent of the North Pole sat the small naval science centre "Nordstrom". It was one of many science bases which had been constructed to monitor and preserve the polar ice caps from environmental changes. Nordstrom base had to be built in a remote location and was built on the edge of a frozen lake bed. The base's power plant was situated on the opposite side of the five mile long lake bed and was connected by a single nuclear generator which ran the entire course of the lake. It had been suspended upwards by strong, metallic support columns that dug into the lake bed. The frozen ice surface held the columns in place, rectifying the possibility of weak support.

Inside the main control room, Will Stromberg, the central controller, entered the room and began to perform his daily routine of system checks and maintenance work. He was pretty tired of his job, but the whole operation of the base was his responsibility. His associate, Jack Colson was operating the radio as a maintenance Heli-Jet hovered over the huge pipe line structure.

"Control to Maintenance jet 1, what is it like out there this morning?" Colson said over the microphone.

"_Control from Maintenance jet 1, it is below minus 12 degrees out here this morning, the ice is pretty thick. Everything checks out A-OK." _The pilot replied.

"Roger, Jet 1." Colson confirmed. "Return to base."

"It looks like we're going to have another long day." Stromberg said as he approached his associate. "Has there been any contact from the other bases yet?"

"Negative. The long distance radio is still malfunctioning." Colson denied as he grumbled. "I have Maintenance Jet 2 out there taking a look at the transmitter but weather reports say that there is a storm brewing in that area. I might have to call them back."

"Well you keep at it. We need that transmitter working." Stromberg continued. "The latest satellite data reports say that the ice caps have increased in temperature. All stations have had to increase their energy output in order to freeze the surface."

"The why don't we just do it?" Colson moaned as his vice began to escalate. "I'm sick of just sitting around here day after day doing nothing."

"Now come on Colson, you know very well why we can't do anything. If we add too much or too little energy, the whole area around us could either over freeze or melt and then we would be in a heap of trouble. It's too dangerous to guess work it. That's why we need the long distance transmitter."

"Well I suppose so. I'm just hoping at some point that we'll actually get to do something today."

Four miles away, another Heli-Jet was flying high above the ice cliffs. It's destination was a tall, transmitter Ariel that stood out amongst the scenic snow landscape. It had been burnt out due to a lightning storm and was in dire need of repair. In the cockpit, the pilot reduced his speed and hovered above the transmitter. His co-pilot attached a safety harness and opened the side hatch.

"Okay, Joe. We only have a few minutes." The pilot said over his helmet speaker. "There's another storm forming just a mile west of us so be quick."

"That's okay Mac." the co-pilot replied. "It should only be a matter of replacing the main receptor circuit. Should only take me two minutes."

With that, the co-pilot was lowed down out of the craft and slowly descended towards the circuit box. As he approached the box, he removed a spanner and a bolt loosener tool and began to work. Back in the cabin, the pilot looked straight ahead to see a bank of dark storm clouds heading towards them. The co-pilot only had a few minutes left to go before they had to take off.

"You have a minute left." Said the pilot as he checked his on-board clock. "How are you doing?"

"There. That should do it!." the co-pilot said as he signalled to be lifted. "Bring me back up and let's get out of here."

As the co-pilot was winched back into the Heli-Jet, the clouds appeared over them and bright lighting bolts streaked through the sky around them. The Heli-Jet veered off back towards base as fast as it could but forceful winds began to cause a problem for the pilot.

"It's no good!" he shouted. "I can't fly in this turbulence!"

"Try and keep the nose up!" The co-pilot screamed. "I'll radio for help."

Suddenly, A huge lighting bolt struck the craft's underbelly, knocking it out of the sky. The main controls sparked and flickered as the cabin filled up with smoke.

"We're going down!" The Pilot screamed. "Must try and get her up."

Within the last few seconds, the pilot pulled up the craft but it was too late. The Heli-Jet crashed into the heavy snow and skidded to a halt. The storm continued to erupt violently above them as a Snowstorm started, obscuring everything. Inside, The Pilot sealed the doors and extinguished the control console which was in now no more than a heap of melted wires.

"Are you alright?" The Pilot asked as he looked towards the co-pilot.

"I'm fine, Joe, but the radio's dead." the man replied. "Luckily for us the cabin's auto-heating units are still functioning."

"Maybe, but with no radio, we can't call for help." The pilot replied in a defeated tone. "We're stranded out here."

"Don't be so sure." The co-pilot replied as a small blinking red light caught his attention. "Look. Our emergency transmitter device has been activated. That means the Polar Search and Rescue base would have picked up our signal. They'll come and find us in no time."

"Well it better be soon." The Pilot stated. "The auto-heating units only have enough power for two hours before we start to freeze."

Meanwhile fifty miles away, The Polar Search and Rescue base sat there, basking in the morning's sunlight. It was the one and only base in the continent that was responsible for the lives of every facility that operated throughout the pole. The main control room was operated on a twenty-four hour basis by a group of six men and women. It was often a dark and brightly lit room with only the sounds of multiple radio transmission filling the room. One of the operators immediately called for the main controller as he received the Heli-Jet's emergency signal. As the controller approached his desk, the operator made an immediate grid reference.

"Sir, a Maintenance Heli-Jet from the Nordstrom Environmental Station has activated it's emergency beacon." he said. "Grid reference, B-773."

"But there's a storm in that current area." the controller replied. "Visibility must be zero."

"Sir if we scramble a rescue jet, it should reach there in one and half hours." the operator informed.

"Hmm alright." launch an air rescue jet." The controller agreed as he issued his instructions. "I don't want those men freezing to death!"

A few minutes later, a huge rescue Heli-Jet appeared on the launch pad. It's thrusters powered up and the jet lifted off into the clear skies.

"Should I inform Nordstrom Base?" the operator asked. "They must be wondering where their men are by now?"

"No. Let the air rescue jet contact them." the controller replied. These accidents happen on a regular basis. Besides, I think they have a lot to do right now."

Despite the weather conditions, operation continued as they always did at Nordstrom Base. Stromberg and Colson entered the main conference room and sat down before a huge view screen. Colson flicked the switch and screen flicked on, revealing the face of an elderly man in white lab coat. He was from another base knows as "Carlson Base."

"Carlson Base from Nordstrom Base. Come in General Haynes." Colson called over the radio.

"_Ah, Will. It's finally glad to see your face again." _The General replied. _"No I'll make this short and simple as we have very little time. In exactly three hours, all the bases through out the pole have been ordered to switch on their nuclear generators and they are to remain at one hundred percent power. This is the real deal."_

"What's happened General?" Stromberg asked with concern. "Has another ice cap melted?

"_It's worse, the storms have damaged bases all over the continent. We're now the reserve bases. So it's up to us to keep the entire pole cool." _The General replied. _"I'll call back with further updates."_

The two men acknowledged as ended the transmission before heading back to the main control room. Colson had reacted badly to the news as he began to strongly express his opinions. He felt that the whole operation was about to spiral out of control. He had had enough and he was going to unleash his fears on Stromberg.

"That's it, this operation has gone far enough!"

"What are you whining about now!?" Stromberg replied with a frustrated tone. "You heard the instructions?"

"Yes I've heard the instructions!" Colson went on. "If we power up the generator to full efficiency, we'd be putting ourselves at risk to radiation exposure!"

"Yes and the entire surface of the North Pole would melt away and us with it." Stromberg countered. "The General knows what he's doing otherwise he wouldn't issue the instructions."

"But what about the potential danger?" Colson continued. "What would happen if one of those support columns were to give way, once that Nuclear filled generator his that lake, we're history along with the rest of the Pole! Are you seriously willing to take that risk!?"

"There's no risk and you need to calm down, Colson!" Stromberg replied. "Our radiation screens will be activated, the power plant will be on automated lock-down unless otherwise and the entire area will be kept clear. That's our instructions and I intend to carry them out!"

As Stromberg continued on, Colson stopped in his tracks and gazed out of the window. He looked at the huge steel generator which ran the course of the ice lake and wondered. He didn't.

"Your a fool." he muttered to himself. "I just know that somewhere, something is going to happen."

Back at the Polar Search and Rescue base, the main controller was going about his duty when he received a call from one of his ground staff. It had been an hour since he had scrambled a rescue jet to locate the down Maintenance Heli-Jet, but there was no word from his crew. His video-phone buzzed and a small face appeared on the circular black and white screen.

"What is it?" The Controller asked.

"_Sir, we're having a problem our rescue jets." The man replied. "The weather has rendered all of our craft in-operative. Our anti-freeze sprays are having no effect against the jet engines. All our craft are freezing up on the spot!"_

"That preposterous and unbelievable!" The controller replied. "I have a rescue jet out there on a rescue operation! Have you double checked everything!?"

"_Sir, I've triple checked."_ The man confirmed. _"The temperature has dropped due to the storm. There's no doubt about. Our jets are going no where."_

"Alright continue with your work." The controller acknowledged as he switched off the video-phone. "I've got to get through to that rescue jet out there before something happens to them too."

Unbeknownst to the controller, the rescue jet was nearing the rescue zone and the storm's reminiscence had knocked out their communications. They were now prone to danger and they didn't even know it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thunderbirds **

**SE2 x EP 7**

"**Peril At The Pole"**

**By Lee Homer**

**Chapter Two**

High above the Earth's Orbit, International Rescue's Space Satellite, Thunderbird 5 endlessly travelled around the globe as it monitored a dozen radio transmissions per second. It was just an average month's work for Alan Tracy as he awaited for his ride to arrive to take him home. He had just finished his month in space and had become so fed up with the lack of action. He always sympathized for his older brother, John. It was lonely up there in space. It was mid morning when Alan finally received a call from his brothers. He smiled as Scott Tracy's voice crackled over the radio.

"_Thunderbird 3 to Space Satellite. approaching boarding tube."_

"FAB." Alan replied over the microphone as he grabbed his suitcase and waited by the narrow, circular door.

Thunderbird 3 slowly approached the docking tube and reduced it's speed as it came to a full stop. On board, Scott wished his brother fair well as John departed for his next month on duty. John shortly stepped into the Satellite and jokingly tutted at Alan's sigh.

"Hello John, welcome back." he said with a smile on his face.

"What's with the sighing? You know what it's like up here?" John replied. "Anything been interesting while I was away?"

"Nope nothing that concerned us." Alan answered. "Just a few weather warnings in America oh and I've been monitoring radio transmissions from the North Pole."

"The North Pole?" John asked with interest. "That's where all those environmental stations are right?"

"Yes that's right." Alan nodded. "Appears they seem to have a few weather problems of their own but I guess they've got the situation under control at the moment."

"Okay well I'll keep an ear out." John assured. "You better get going. Scott and Virgil have a Tennis tournament coming up and you know how competitive they can get."

Alan laughed as he waved goodbye and returned to Thunderbird 3. As soon as they took off, John placed his bag in his room and returned to the radio. The North Pole transmissions were strong as they stood out clearly amongst the other billion calls that came in from across the globe.

"Alan was right." John muttered. "They sure have it rough out there."

Back at the Polar Search and Rescue base, The controller tired endlessly at his radio console as he frantically tried to reach the rescue jet. All he got in return was static noise. He then looked at the radar screens to see if they had picked up a reading. To his surprise, one of the screens picked up a blip in the area of the crash zone.

"There they are!" he shouted. "We can see them but I just can't get through."

"The weather must still be playing havoc with their instruments." One of the operators replied. "It's unbelievable."

"I know." The controller said as his voice deepened. "I feel so helpless now. It's so dangerous out there. Anything can happen."

The storm finally passed as the rescues jet approached the rescue area. Down below, the two pilots could see the downed maintenance Heli-Jet which was now covered in a mountain pile of snow. The jet came to a slow stop as it's thruster fired and kept it steady, directly over the buried Maintenance craft.

"There they are. You know what to do." the pilot said.

"Right. Lower me down, Gary." the rescuer replied as he made his way out of the craft.

The pilot activated the winch and the jet began to slowly lower the rescuer down towards the buried jet. The bitter polar wind was strong and it's gust battered the man around. He knew he had to land on the craft in order to get them out. A few more seconds ticked by until finally, the rescuer touched down on the roof of the jet and switched on his cutting beam. The buried jet's hull wasn't very thick which made cutting an easy task to do. However, unbeknownst to the rescuer and his pilot, time was running out for them too. As he had finished cutting, he removed the hull piece and instructed the men to climb up towards him. The Heli-Jet pilots scrambled their way up and quickly grabbed onto the harness. They were then safely winched to the rescue jet and fastened themselves in the passenger seats.

"Base from rescue jet come in. Come in please?" the pilot said as he realised that the radio was down. "Blast this weather! Alright, lets return to base before it gets dark out."

As they turned to fly back to base, the skies began to turn dark once more. A heavy snow flurry then descended on the jet as it brought the mighty wind with it. The pilots were struggling to keep the jet on course as they battled the huge turbulent winds. Snow battered their front view windows, rapidly obscuring their vision to the point of zero visibility. The pilots knew that they had to take emergency procedure, they were flying blind and were now at risk of hitting anything. The pilots checked their instruments and completely relied on their pre-programmed flight navigator to get them home. It seemed as if they were going to be okay but their luck was soon about to change. Suddenly, a warning light flickered which lit up the cabin in it's menacing red glow.

"Our right engine is malfunctioning!" The pilot yelled as he checked out the systems. "We're losing power!"

"Switch on manual reset." The co-pilot replied. "Our speed is decreasing."

"Manual reset isn't responding." The pilot cried as he flicked the dead control switch repeatability. "The right engine and it's circuits have frozen up altogether!"

"We're beginning to lose altitude." The co-pilot continued. "Height now One-Hundred Feet and decreasing."

Suddenly, another alarm sounded through out the cockpit.

"Now the left engines malfunctioning too. All our systems are going down!" The pilot stressed. "What are we going to do?"

"Our radio is down and we're miles off course." The pilot stated as he looked at the instrument panels. "We have have to keep the plane steady otherwise we'll explode on impact."

Suddenly, the jet's nose dipped, sending the craft into a nose dive. The pilots could still see nothing and alerted their passengers to brace themselves for impact. The pilot then took control of the jets steering wheel and pulled back as hard as he could. He could feel the aircraft raise at a gradual pace but they were still plummeting at a steep angle. It had become obvious that what the outcome, a collision was imminent.

Back at the Nordstrom Base, operations were going swimmingly when their air radar alarm sounded like crazy. As Stromberg and Colson went to investigate the alarm, they were shocked by the images that were being picked up on the radar. A bright, blip appeared on the screen and each hit showed it heading directly towards them.

"It's an aircraft!" Stromberg cried. "And it's heading directly for us!"

"We've got to get out of here!" Colson screamed. "But first we need to shut the generator down."

"There's no time!" Stromberg replied. "Impact One Minute!"

As the jet continued to dive, the pilots vision began to return to the, and revealed the small shape of Nordstrom Base. As the pilot reacted, he pulled hard back on the controls and began to re-gain control of the jet. However they were too low in order to pull out. With no other options, the pilots braced themselves.

"Look out!" Stromberg said as the craft sped towards them. "Their going to hit the power station. Colson! Shut down the Generator. Quick!"

Colson rushed over to his console, and quickly activated the shut down sequence. He then looked out the window and was horrified at what followed next. The pilot pulled up, clipping the jet on the power station. The building exploded into dust causing a shock wave which rocked the generator and the lake below it. Suddenly the jet plummeted into the lake and came to an abrupt halt. The ice around it began to crack and crumble, causing the stanchions that were holding up the generator to creak and bend. As for the jet and the crew, it had remained a float on the surface but the danger was about to begin.

"Are you all alright?" the pilot asked the other men. "We seem to be one piece."

"Maybe, but our rear bulk head has been severed from the impact." The co-pilot replied. "We're taking in water. I estimate in about two hours, we're going to start sinking."

"Can't we just climb out?" The heli-jet pilot asked in a blind panic.

"I'm afraid not." the co-pilot denied. "The hatches have been frozen by the weather and besides even if we did get out, we would freeze from the lake. We're trapped in here. I can only hope that the base is forming some kind of plan."

In the base control room, Stromberg had finished his emergency call to the Polar Search and Rescue base. Unfortunately the news was grave.

"I've been on the radio to the rescue centre. They can't rescue them."

"But they'll sink and to add to the danger, the generator has an hour to go until it's at a safe level. If those stanchions give way, the generator could come down on them and blow us off the face off the pole." Colson stated with dread in his voice.. "What are we going to do?"

"There's only one thing we can do." Stromberg replied. "We can't perfect a rescue ourselves as out maintenance jets couldn't stand a chance out there. Colson, is our radio still working?"

"Yes." Colson quickly confirmed.

"Then call International Rescue." Stromberg growled. "Hurry!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thunderbirds **

**SE2 x EP 7**

"**Peril At The Pole"**

**By Lee Homer**

**Chapter Three**

Up in Thunderbird 5, John believed that his day would be another silent one. He had been on the space station for a short while when the radio transmitter picked up the distress call from the North Pole. As he always did, he hurried over to receive the call.

"_Calling International Rescue. Calling International Rescue. This is Nordstrom Base at the North Pole. We're are in serious danger. Repeat we are in serious danger! Need help fast!"_

John instantly called into to Tracy Island, the home of International Rescue. Jeff Tracy was enjoying a warm summers afternoon when he was distracted by the flashing eyes of John's portrait. At the flick of a switch, he activated the video monitor. John's portrait flicked to a video screen and the lone Tracy stated the call.

"Go ahead John." Jeff said in his calm voice.

"_Father, I have just received a call from The Nordstrom Environmental Base in the North Pole." _John explained. _"They report that a rescue jet of five men has crashed into their lake and is beginning to sink. To add to the danger, they also said that their nuclear powered generator is on the verge of collapse!"_

"If that generator hit's the lake, the whole of the North Pole could be wiped out!" Scott interrupted as he entered the room.

"Right." Jeff acknowledged. "Get going Scott, I'll get Virgil and Gordon. John, let them know that we're on our way."

"_FAB."_ John replied as he switched off the screen.

Scott headed for Thunderbird 1 prepared to launch just as Virgil and Gordon entered the lounge. Jeff quickly gave them their instructions and sent them on their way.

"Virgil, Gordon. Launch Thunderbird 2, Pod 4 and head towards the North Pole." he said bluntly. "Scott will give you the details on the way."

"Right Father." Virgil complied as he turned to leave. "We heard the transmission from outside. It'll be a lot of work for Gordon to get all five men out."

"Hmmm. You'd better take Alan with you too. He's standing by." Jeff agreed.

Virgil headed for Thunderbird 2 while Gordon headed towards the passenger lift. Alan shortly joined them. A few minutes later, the Tracy's swimming pool slowly retracted revealing the hidden hangar and Thunderbird 1 blasted upwards into the sky. As Scott levelled off switched to horizontal flight, Thunderbird 2 left her hangar bay and taxied down the runway at a slow pace towards the lift off ramp. As soon as she was raised into the air, Virgil hit the switch and Thunderbird 2's engines roared to life, pushing the mighty craft into the sky.

A few miles ahead in Thunderbird 1, Scott reported in on his ETA. He needed to step it up to the Max as had quite a distance to travel.

"Base from Thunderbird 1. I will arrive at Danger Zone in an hour at maximum speed." he said. "How long do those guys have out there?"

"_There craft is beginning to take in water." _Jeff replied. "Just keep at it son. Thunderbird 2 is three minutes behind you."

"_FAB." Scott acknowledged._

Aboard Thunderbird 2, Alan and Gordon were working out their plan to rescue the men. They had a map of the rescue jets blueprints along with a satellite picture of the lake. There was no doubt about it. It was going to be a two man rescues. As Gordon explained the idea to his brother, he noted that the craft was big enough the hold an emergency hatch which was separated from the rest of the craft by two large steel air tight doors. They both acknowledged that once the water hit the jets circuits, the doors would be rendered useless, trapping the men inside.

"Thunderbird 4 couldn't cut through those doors." He said with a grave look on his face. "Even with an extended laser beam, it just wouldn't reach."

"Then I'd have to swim over there and cut the doors myself with an underwater laser rifle." Alan responded with the only solution that he had in mind. "It means that Thunderbird 4 would have to hold the jet steady in order for me to cut my way through."

"But, Alan, supposing that the jet was to fall on it's side." Virgil interrupted. "What would you do then?"

"Then all I could would be to to cut a clean entrance into the hull by the cockpit." Alan replied. "I would have to get those guys to swim out one way or another if we're going to rescue them."

Meanwhile, the danger was increasing as the jet continued to take on water in it's cargo hold. The hull buckled under the pressure of the water and the cockpit screeched and rocked as the instrument panel spat out sparks. Smoke filled the cockpit, contaminating the air and forcing the pilots to conserve their air. The rescue jet pilot opened up the air conditioning panel and successfully hot wired the emergency oxygen tanks. The tanks sprung to life and the air became clear again.

"That's much better." the rescued pilot said as he sighed with relief.

"We better make the most of it." the rescue jet pilot replied as he looked at the gauge. "the emergency air tanks will run for about three hours. Then we've had it."

"It's official, we're stuck in here." the rescued co-pilot said as he entered the cockpit. "The emergency doors have short circuited. We're trapped in here real good."

At the base, Stromberg and Colson were beginning to lose hope. It had been an hour now since the crash and they had received nothing since that radioed in to Thunderbird 5. They were helpless as they sat and watched the jet continue to sink into the ice lake. Suddenly as if all hope was lost, they received a call over the radio.

"_Stromberg Base from International Rescue. Stromberg Base, this is International Rescue."_

"It's them, Colson!" Stromberg replied with relief. "International Rescue, this is Stromberg Base. Thank god you're here."

"_Right now listen carefully. I need you to watch the power of that generator. When it gets to a low level, let us know."_

Thunderbird 1 arrived at the danger zone and came to a hovering position over the damaged generator. From his side window, Scott quickly assessed the situation and realised that he couldn't land to set up his mobile control unit.

"Base from Thunderbird 1. Father, I have arrived at danger zone but I'm going to have to operate from the air."

"_What does the damage look like?" _Jeff asked over the radio as his voice echoed.

"Well the jet has almost sank completely and the generator is slowly beginning to buckle." Scott explained. "The support columns that are holding it up have been severely damaged, probably due to the jet strike. I'm going to need Virgil's help with this one."

"_FAB, Scott."_ Jeff acknowledged. _"Keep in touch."_

"Will do." Scott agreed as he switched the channel to Virgil. "Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1. What is you ETA at danger zone?"

"_Two minutes, Scott."_ Virgil replied within an instant. _"Alan and Gordon are standing by."_

"Good, now listen Virgil. I'm going to need your help in this too. Now here's what we do."

Minutes later, Thunderbird 2 had crossed the ocean and over the pole. As he arrived at the danger zone, Virgil hovered over the lake and descended, decreasing speed as he went. As soon as he was in position, he released the pod and lifted off to join Scott. Once he was clear, the pod door opened and a long ramp descended into the water. A huge blast echoed from within the pod just before the small, yellow streak that was Thunderbird 4 plummeted into the depths. At the controls, Gordon steered the small sub through the murky, freezing water and switched on his search lights. Alan was in the back, fastening his thermal diving gear.

Up above, Virgil approached Scott and took his position behind Thunderbird 1. As soon as he radioed in, Scott began to explain the rest of his plan.

"Right, we're going to keep this generator steady." He said. "Lower your magnetic grab and pull up on the rear stanchion. I'll do the same with the front. We've got to try and keep that generator for hitting the water."

"FAB." Virgil replied as he hovered Thunderbird 2 over the rear stanchion. "Lowering magnetic grabs."

The doors beneath the cockpit opened and four, rectangular steel grabs descended from within. Their magnetic gab cups clamped down onto the sides of the now steaming generator and held there tight. Virgil then increased his height and pulled up on the generator, keeping it straight. Scott proceeded to do the same thing as he flew up in front of Virgil and hovered. A small compartment beneath Thunderbird 1 opened and a small harpoon shaped gun descended. Scott aimed for the front stanchion and fired four, smaller magnetic grabs which instantly clamped down on the generator. Increasing his height, Scott matched his altitude to that of Virgil's and the two brothers successfully kept the generator steady. However, it was heavy as the cables began to strain, but they had to hold it.

In the control room, Stromberg kept a close eye on the generator power gauge. There was still ten minutes to go before the power would drop to a safe explosion level. However, the stanchions were beginning to give way, causing a potential danger to trapped men, Alan and Gordon. All of them knew that It was going to be a tight rescue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thunderbirds **

**SE2 x EP 7**

"**Peril At The Pole"**

**By Lee Homer**

**Chapter Four**

Thunderbird 4 had approached the sunken rescue jet and stopped in front of the main exit hatch. Opening the hatch, Gordon de-pressurised the chamber and Alan swam out of the craft, carrying a laser cutter. He swam on over towards the damaged door and secured secured himself to the hull using magnetic clamps. He then began to cut his way through door, asking Gordon for frequent time checks. Alan could feel the heat of the laser beam as he felt the blood in his head begin to warm up. However as the seconds ticked by, he realised that he had cut through the door and kicked in the smouldering circle of metal. Cloud of pressurised water obscured the way, but quickly revealed the next door. As he swam in through the narrow compartment, Alan realised that he was on his own. As he began to aim the laser beam, he was was rocked by the sound of the hull, forcing him up against the wall.

"Gordon! What's going on!?" he groaned.

"There's debris hitting the hull." Gordon replied. "It's going to crush you if I don't clear it! Hang on!"

Huge steel slabs belted the top hull, applying pressure to the surface. They had fallen from the failing stanchions that were failing to hold up the nuclear generator above. Now, they had become dangerous projectiles. Gordon manoeuvred towards the debris and activated the subs magnetic clamps. He quickly concluded that he couldn't blast the rubble with missiles as it would damage the hull and destroy the stanchions.

"Alan from Thunderbird 4." he said. "Keep going. I'm going to push these steel pieces off the hull using the magnetic grabs. Deactivating the magnetic field...Now!"

Suddenly, Gordon sped towards the rubble and headed into it straight on. As the grabs connected with the steel, they slowly pushed the debris across the hull towards the other side. Unfortunately, each push caused serious tension to the hull, weakening it.

"Alan, how far are you now? I'm pushing the debris off the craft alright but it's causing serious damage to the hull. It could cave in at any moment!"

"_Hang on, Gordon."_ Alan replied over the radio. _"I have two doors left! They seem to get even thicker as I go along!"_

"Hurry it!" Gordon cried as he noticed the hull beginning to creak and buckle. "The pressure is getting to much!"

Alan had made his way towards the other end of the craft but there was one door that remained. As he began to cut, he noticed that his laser beam was taking twice the time to make an incision. He was running out of options. Suddenly, he realised that there was one chance. He boosted the power on the cutter and lit up the entire compartment in a whit florescent light. Eventually, he was able to cut his way through.

Inside the cockpit, the trapped pilots saw smoke emerging from the other side of the door and instantly realised that it was Alan's cutting beam.

"Someone's here!" the rescue pilot said. "Quick get the diving gear on, we're going to have to swim out of here!"

"He better hurry up!" the co-pilot replied. "The hull sounds like it's going to collapse in on us."

Alan was nearly through when he heard a loud crashing sound. More debris fell on the lake bed behind him, causing the ground to rock violently. Taking no more chances, he cut for a few more seconds and then proceeded to batter down the door with his body. After a few tries, he swam back as the door collapsed, revealing the trapped me on the other side. Alan could see that they were all ready to swim.

"I'm from International Rescue." he said as he made a hasty introduction. "Follow me quickly before the hull gives way!"

The men quickly agreed and swam in single file out of the craft. Just as the last man got clear or hatch, the hull caved in and an explosion blew the craft out of the water. Once in Thunderbird 4, Gordon radioed up to Scott but the danger wasn't over yet. The explosion had severely damaged the stanchions to the point of collapse.

"Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 4. Alan and the men are safely on board." Gordon reported.

"_Good now get the heck out of there!" _Scott growled. _"That explosion has literally destroyed the stanchions that are holding up this generator. They're going to go any second!"_

Gordon acknowledged his brother and reversed out wards as the more debris rained down on him. As soon as he was able to make a complete turn, Gordon hit the thrusters and Thunderbird 4 cut through the murky water towards safety. They eventually surfaced just as the stanchions began to explode at random intervals. The generator was going to go at any second.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thunderbirds **

**SE2 x EP 7**

"**Peril At The Pole"**

**By Lee Homer**

**Chapter Five**

The stanchions creaked and buckled violently, giving the Tracey's only one option left. Scott had to think quick as they only had seconds left. He looked out of his cabin window as he saw Thunderbird 4 cruises away towards a safe distance. Suddenly, he knew exactly what to do. Flicking the switch to his radio, he transmitted his instruction through to Virgil.

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2. Virgil, I have an idea, but will mean that we both have to carefully match our distance, speed and height."

"_Okay Scott, what's the plan of action?" _Virgil responded as his voice echoed through the speaker.

"We need to carry to this generator away from the area before it explodes." Scott explained. "Now before it can be dropped, the generators power level has to be at a safe level so the explosion isn't too disastrous, however we can't guarantee that. The only course of action I can't think of is to fly it out towards the ocean and drop it at a safe distance from the pole."

"_Will it work?" _Virgil asked.

"I don't know." Scott replied frankly. "It's the only option I got I'm afraid."

Scott then radioed into Nordstrom base.

"Nordstrom base from International Rescue, What is the power level on that Generator now?"

"_It still has 25% left until a safe level." _Colson replied.

"It's tight, but we haven't got a choice" Scott muttered.

Thunderbird 1's engines roared to life once more as Scott carried out his plan. As he slowly accelerated forward, Scott gave the all clear to Virgil. Virgil copied Scott in every way and before they new it, the were slowly hauling the fizzing Generator across the snow dunes. Below, the Generator was beginning to fizz. Smoke pored out from the seams and the metal plates began to bubble. Scott checked the time. They only had 5 minutes left. He began to convince himself that it wasn't going to work.

In Thunderbird 2, Virgil was beginning to face trouble as he began to lose control his side. The Thunderbird's support grips were beginning to lose power due to the strain. He looked down as the magnetic grabs began to slide and creak wildly.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1." he called out. "How far are we from the ocean, Scott?"

"We're nearly there, Virgil." Scott assured his brother. "I can see it in the distance. Just keep her steady."

The Thunderbirds headed onwards at a struggling pace as they made it over the coast line and towards the vast, freezing ocean. Scott kept his eye on his his distance gauge as he prepared to give Virgil his signal. He could feel the cabin temperature rise as steam drifted up from the now smouldering generator that was hanging below.

"Okay Virgil!" he shouted as the strain had become to intense. "NOW!"

As fast as they could, they released the clamps and blasted out of the area as fast as they could. The generator hit ocean with a mighty thud and slowly descended towards the murky seabed. The instruments had now sparked, causing it to exploded. A huge explosion rocked the depths, causing huge waves the slash and fly all over the place. Fortunately, the generator never hit the sea bed. Scott observed the blast from a safe altitude as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Base from Thunderbird 1." he reported. "Rescue was successful. Virgil is on his way to collect Alan and Gordon. I'm heading home now."

"_F.A.B, Scott." _Jeff replied loudly over the radio. _"Are there any casualties?"_

"Well the heli-jet crew are a bit bruised and shaken but they're going to be alright." Scott replied as he steered his ship around. "I just want to get home."

Shortly afterwards, the two Thunderbirds re-grouped and left the area, leaving behind, a powerless, desolate base. In the control room, Stromberg and Colson tried to wrap their heads around the day's events. Their control's no longer buzzed, the skies were no longer swarming with maintenance jets and the wind howled across the lake.

"What an outfit." Colson said as he watched International Rescue disappear over the mountain range. "Those boys sure had the situation under control."

"Yes, but what do we do now?" Stromberg asked as he walked towards his desk. "This can't happen again. I'm afraid that's it Colson. We're out of a job."

"Surely you can't turn your back on this operation?" Colson protested. "You'll be a fool!"

"Maybe, but I don't want this ever happening again." Stromberg countered as he grabbed his suitcase and left. "Goodbye, Colson."

Back on Tracy Island, the warm temperatures welcomed the boys as they left the hangar bays and headed on up to the pool. Just as he was relaxing, Scott was called to Jeff's desk and the tone didn't sound to inviting. His brother's watched as he left his sun bed and strolled into the lounge.

"Ah Scott, I would like a word with you about that generator explosion." Jeff said as he put down his book leaned forward. "Are you aware of what you did?"

"Yes father I was." Scott replied. "It was a calculated risk but we had to do it, otherwise the North pole would have been destroyed."

"Maybe but in doing so, you could've caused a potential tsunami." Jeff stated. "You could've caused more danger than you did preventing one. It was a foolish move."

"With all due respect, dad, what would you have done?" Scott asked as he began to defend his action.

Jeff paused.

"Exactly what you did." Jeff replied. "See, Scott I realised that all need to take risks. You made risky decision and it paid off."

"Thanks dad. Of course we need to take risks, but what ever the consequences. We act." Scott said. That's one of the things that makes us International Rescue."

END


End file.
